In the past, pressure transducer assemblies utilizing fiber optics generally required relatively complex geometries within the transducer, and further, required relatively complex interfacing circuitry to compensate for the non-ideal characteristics of such transducers.
The present transducer assembly provides for a relatively simple and low cost transducer which is extremely small and which may carry individualized calibration data.